Foop meets Lisa
What happens when Foop from Fairly Odd Parents meets Lisa Loud. Story: It was a typical day in Anti fairy world. Foop was ordered by the Anti Fairy council to find a new godchild after Vicky was too psychotic for them. Foop: But who will be right for me now??? Anti Fairy councilman 1: Well, Foop.. We've put this into consideration... Anti Fairy councilman 2: And we've decided to pair you up with someone you'll find quite swell... Anti Fairy councilman 3: A misunderstood, 5 year old scientist in Royal Woods, Michigan. Foop: Ooo! Sounds like a challenge! Let's hope she's not as deranged as VICKY! Anti Fairy councilman 1: Of course she's not! Though, I heard one of her sisters IS. Foop gulped. If this scientist has a sister like Vicky, there is no way he'd participate in this! Anti Fairy councilman 3: But, what's the worst that could happen? Foop, you know the plan, if she is a complete monster, just destroy her like you did Vicky. Foop thought intently. While he did destroy Vicky (kind of), Timmy Turner and his imbecilic fairy godparents also helped... And they weren't as useless as he had thought after all... Foop: Okay! I'll do it! The Anti fairy council cheered. Foop: Now, where is her exact location? Anti Fairy councilman 2: Don't worry, I'll poof you there! Foop got poofed all the way to the Loud residence in Royal Woods, Michigan. A freckled white haired boy went out the door just as Foop was heading in. Foop: Excuse me, but am I at the right place? Lincoln: Ahhh... Sure.. Who are you? Foop: I'd rather not disclose that. Do you live with any 5 year old scientist? Lincoln: Oh... You must be talking about Lisa! Of course! Lincoln hollered up to Lisa. Lisa came rushing downstairs with a beaker and test tube. Lisa: Uh, Lincoln, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with cutting experiment of yours. Foop saw Lisa. He was sure she'd be a perfect fit.. Not to mention, she's quite good-looking! Lincoln: About that.. There was someone here who wanted to see you... Lisa: Just looks like a blue cube with facial hair and bat wings to me... Foop: Yeah.. Why don't we talk some place private... Lisa: Sure.. But this house.. Isn't exactly private.. You see, I have 10 incredibly annoying siblings... But no matter, perhaps my room will be suited.. Well, my and my baby sister's room.. Follow me. Lisa headed up the stairs with Foop trailing behind. Lisa: So, of course here are all our bedrooms.. Lincoln, who I believe you were just talking to, has his own room... My oldest sisters, Leni & Lori share a room... Then also my 2nd oldest sisters Luan & Luna share a room... Then of course, my 3rd oldest sisters, Lucy and Lynn share a room.. Then of course my 4th oldest sisters, and twins, Lana and Lola share a room... And of course, here is my room, where I share with my baby sister, Lily. They entered Lisa & Lily's room. Lily was in there in her crib, pooping in her diaper. Lily: Poo poo! Lisa: Oh, yeah.. I forgot to warn you, she poops in her diaper every minute of every day... I just wish there was something I can do to change her quick so my parents don't have to worry about it.. You see, they do so much for us Loud siblings already, I'd hate for them to do even more... Foop heard Lisa's wish intently. He raised his baby bottle wand up and eliminated all the poop from Lily's diaper like magic. Lisa: WOAH! That... Was awesome! Who are you exactly? A brand new test subject.. Or better yet, my new lab assistant??! Foop: No. I am FOOP! Your new anti fairy godparent! Lisa: Aren't you a bit young to be a godPARENT? Cause, by my research of these specimen, you must be an adult at least... Foop: Well.. People have said I am like an adult trapped in a baby's body... Lisa: I get that, too.. Every day! Especially from my kindergarten teacher, Ms. Shrinivas... She is really impressed with my brain... Foop: We are a lot alike than I would've imagined.. We could use your brain power, and my anti fairy power.... And RULE THE UNIVERSE!!! Lisa: I like that.. That's good.. Perhaps we could get rid of one problem I've been dealing with my WHOLE life... Foop: What? Lisa: You see, blue specimen, my siblings frequently overlook me... I try everything to get their attention.. And unbelievably enough, none of them will ever be test subjects for my experiments WILLINGLY... So, I usually just have to chloroform them or trick them into everything... Just, don't tell them I've said that... Foop: My lips are sealed. But, what do you say, if I can fix all your problems! Lisa: You could do that? Foop: Sure! Lisa: Okay.. Here's another problem I face.. There is a really hunky specimen who comes by my house every day to tutor my elder brother, Lincoln, with Spanish... And, I don't know how to talk to him.. All my sisters also like him, but they eat up his attention, and barely leave him alone with me... He's just so precious.. Always speaking in a suave British accent... Foop: I may have a solution... Trap all your sisters in lava... Then I can poof them free and unharmed once you are done with your dream guy... Lisa: That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? Foop: You didn't have me.. Lisa: That's right! I really like knowing somebody I can trust! 3 hours passed, and Hugh, Lincoln's tutor showed up. Lisa was waiting anxiously behind the staircase. Foop flashed in. Foop: So, I've got a volcano all ready in the backyard.. Some balding old guy tried to call the cops on me, but I took care of him! Lisa thought worriedly.. If Foop literally put Mr. Grouse in the volcano.. Her parents would ground her for life... Foop: Don't worry! He didn't come to any harm! Lisa sighed with relief. Foop: Are you ready? Lisa: Am I ever! Hugh was in the kitchen with Lincoln. Hugh: Soo, Lincoln.. You reported to me because you were having trouble speaking Spanish with Ronnie Anne in her cousin's bodega, correct? Lincoln: Yeah.. Ronnie Anne and the Casagrande's are major Spanish speaking people and ---''' '''Just then Lisa came in and interrupted. Lisa: So, Hugh. I am having some difficulties with one scientific equation... Lincoln: LISA! What are you doing? Lisa grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Nothing that would concern you, dear brother... Foop then noticed Lisa's subtle cue, and flashed Lincoln in the volcano. Lisa: So, Hugh.. I need to see into your eyes for this. Hugh: Sure.. I guess.. What would I have to do? Hugh leaned into Lisa's eyes. Lisa grabbed a piece of Hugh's hair very sneakily. Lisa: That's it. So, are you free Friday night? Hugh: Wait.. Lisa, this isn't something like... Lisa grinned sheepishly again. Lisa: Uh. Uh.. Noooooo... Lisa then blushed and scurried out of the room. Foop: Are you okay? I thought you nailed it! Lisa: I didn't NAIL it! Hugh looks at me like I'm crazy, and did you see that smile? Who does that, unless they are nervous??! Foop: I have a solution.. He got Lisa's siblings out of the volcano and poofed it away. They all came rushing in and smothered all over Hugh. Lana: I wanna fix your car, Hugh.. Lucy: May I show you some poems? Lori: I can literally take a selfie with you! Leni: What is 2+2? I can't remember! Lola: I want someone to view my pageant Dvds with me! Lynn: Play ball with me! Luan: Hear my hilarious joke! Luna: Jam with me, bro! Lincoln: Are we going to get back to the tutoring? Lisa jumped up on the table. Lisa: ENOUGH!!! Can't I have alone time with MY specimen in peace???!!! Foop saw this as an opportunity to leave, but... Lisa: I have been overlooked ALL my life, because I am smarter than all of you! I just WISH I could find someone who appreciates me! Foop saw this as a chance to grant her wish. He blasted Lisa's siblings. They all looked unconscious. Lincoln: We are sorry Lisa.. We didn't know.. Leni: Yeah, I never knew you felt overlooked! Lori: Can we help? Lana: Perhaps you do just need some alone time! Lola: And we'll give that to you sis! The siblings then went up the stairs real fast. Lisa noticed Hugh was still there, looking bored and tired. Lisa: So, Hugh. We can do something TOGETHER! Hugh: Okay. But I really was supposed to tutor Lincoln... Lisa: Pish-Posh! I know you'd like to spend it more with me... Talking about life.. Hugh: Okay.. What do you got? Lisa: Glad you asked... Lisa then got out a huge projector screen. It was pictures of all her awesome equations and experiments. Hugh: That is brilliant! How were you to accomplish all that? Lisa: I can do this stuff with my eyes closed.. And to prove this theory... Lisa got out a clipboard with paper and closed her eyes. She wrote down the formula for Pi just like that. Hugh: I've never got to see how brilliant you are! I now understand. And, yeah. I AM free Friday night! Lisa smirked to herself. Her plan had worked and she can only thank one specimen... FOOP! Hugh then left. Lisa: Thank you Foop! Without you, I don't know if I would've had the courage to talk to Hugh.. And thank you tremendously for getting my obnoxious siblings out of the way! Foop: No problem! And if you want them unbrainwashed.. Let me know.. Lisa: Nahh.. I think I'll keep them like this.. It's nice having siblings do as I say for once. Foop: Okay. I must return back to Anti Fairy world and report to the council that I completed my mission. Please let me know if you and Hugh will be together... Lisa: Will do! Foop then flashed out of the Loud house. THE END! Category:Lisa Loud Category:Fanfics